Keeping A Secret
by Invader Aqua
Summary: Seven years have passed since the end of the Super Smash Bros Tournament. Ike's the King of Crimea, and married to Elincia, but all that's about to change with the return of his long-lost lover. Rated M for Yaoi and Lemon. IkexPit
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping A Secret**

By Invader Aqua

"Ike," Elincia called softly. "Are you coming to bed?"

Said bluenette had been looking out his royal bedroom window that oversaw the lands of Crimea when he heard his wife's call.

"Yes, I'll be right there," he answered. The mercenary had a hard time adjusting to his higher life, and the Queen's calls always seemed foreign to him, even now, after seven years of marriage. He had never known silver china, servants, and massive castles. Only the clothes on his back, the company, and his name.

Ike turned his back on the city and walked to his patiently waiting wife. He looked up at her, seeing her eyes sparkling, and her green hair flowing over her gorgeous form.

"You look very pretty tonight", the bluenette commented.

The emerald-haired Queen giggled and blushed at her husband. "Oh, Ike," she cooed. She waited for him to lay down on his side of the their massive bed before she reclined next to him. The slight curve of her belly was apparent under her nightgown. In five months time, a new prince or princess would be joining their family.

They already had two beautiful daughters, Elena and Ira, but a male heir was preferred if one could be produced. "Third time's a charm," the couple had said, once the doctor had delivered the news of their most recent addition.

As the King finally became comfortable, he wrapped a strong arm around his wife, holding her close.

"Ike," she began softly, but her troubled tone alerted the king that he was in for a serious discussion. "Do you ever miss your old life?"

The King was slightly surprised that she would ask such a question, because she had never taken an interest to his life after he left the Greil Mercenaries.

"Um, well...," he thought deeply a moment. "At times," came his response.

This was a huge lie, and even Ike knew it. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about the stadium, brawling, being unimportant, and.... Pit.

The woman rolled and turned to face her husband in his arms. Her chocolate brown eyes pleaded with him. "What do you miss the most, Darling?" she asked.

Ike sighed, "It's not important, but if you must know, I miss..." _Pit, my sweet, sweet angel_ "Princess Peach's cakes."

Elincia's eyes widened with a soft, puzzled expression. "Well... I could always have someone look into her recipe, if that is truly what bothers you... but that isn't the real issue, is it?

"I mean, you just seem so sad sometimes, Ike. I want to help you, but I don't know how. I'm your wife, and yet I feel like you relate to your adviser better than me."

_I do, he's the only one I can be myself with. He understands me..._

Ike kissed Elincia on the cheek. "Everything's fine honey, I'm fine. No need to get yourself worked up, it wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Mmm..." She smiled and looked down. "Third time's a charm."

"Indeed it is, now why don't you get some sleep. Queens need their beauty sleep too," Ike addressed sweetly.

"You're too good to me Ike, I knew who you were the moment we met," Elincia replied.

Ike smiled. _You don't know me at all._

Elincia gave Ike one last kiss, before settling down to sleep. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," came the King's response, and he too laid down. Thoughts of his angel ran marathons through his mind. Harder and harder he tried to push the aching desire he felt back, but it would never disappear, not until the day he held the angel in his arms.

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping A Secret**

***

"You haven't been yourself, Ike," Soren observed after delivering his morning report. "Is it... _him_?"

The spell caster had been the only one to know of Ike's secret relationship with the Heavenly being, solely because he was the only one Ike trusted. Not without reason, of course. He never once criticized the bluenette's relationship, and had proven very supportive.

"Yes," Ike said through gritted teeth. Every new day as King seemed to be a drag for the mercenary these days. His mind, and especially his heart, was elsewhere. If he didn't snap out of it, he knew Geoffrey, Elencia's one _TRUE love_, would start prying. Soren had already been keeping him at bay with his mere presence.

Ike looked to see that no one was around, before pulling Soren into the library. "I can't get him off my mind, Soren. Elencia is starting to ask questions, and I just don't know..." the blunette said frustrated. "I'm miserable."

"Ike..." his companion began with a sigh."You're a good man, and a good king. As your friend, I hate to see you like this, but as your adviser, I must insist that you get it together. It's obvious that you aren't okay. Elincia even came to me the other day..."

"What did she ask?"

"Only if I knew what was wrong with you, and I explained that the strain of being a noble got to you from time to time. I advised her to be more understanding."

"Uh-huh," Ike said nodding. "Sorry you have to deal with her, I appreciate you covering for me," he continued and embraced his adviser in a friendly hug. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I could give you a list of scenarios, if you desire, but that would do neither of us any good," the archsage replied, patting the King affectionately on the back. "Now, there's been a disturbance to the south. A farmer claims that a Crow Laguz died in his field. Would you like me to dispatch a team to investigate it?"

"That sounds logical; have the army send word as soon as they get there. Have them bring it here to the castle, and we'll make any other necessary calls then," the commander informed his most loyal adviser, and walked off to attend his daily meeting with the council.

***

Ike awoke with a trickle of drool running down his wrist. He looked over and found that his crimson eyed adviser had been the one to rouse him. "Soren?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand.

"Next time you doze off during an important meeting, do try not to snore. You're lucky the Queen wasn't here, or her questions would be the least of your worries."

"Mm," Ike replied, shaking the hand that had been his pillow to try and return the feeling to it. "What happened with the Laguz?"

Soren gestured to the door, "The troops have returned, and have informed me that the Crow still breathes. I'll have Rhys tend to it, and then you can interrogate it for its activities in our area."

"Thank you, I will see to it," the King replied and stood up. This was the umpteenth time he had fallen asleep during the council meetings. There was just something about them that screamed _boring_.

Ike never wanted to seem heartless by sleeping, or make people feel that he didn't care an ounce about his country; that wasn't it at all. The blunette had been a mercenary for quite some time, and focused on driving evil away, and helping the citizens in every way possible.

Ike quickly exited the meeting hall, with more important matters at hand, the Laguz Crow that crashed landed in a farmers crops. Somehow, the mercenary felt strange, as he walked towards the holding chamber, like something was very wrong, but could not locate the source of his feeling.

He found Rhys, busily tending to the Laguz's injuries.

"How is he?" Ike asked, approaching the bed.

"It's terrible. He's only a boy... In his late teens at best," the healer replied. He looked up when Ike gasped.

"Fuck!" Ike yelled. "SOREN!"

The mercenary's state grew panicked at the sight of his long lost lover. Pit was only just a teenager when they last saw one another. The angel hadn't changed either except for the blood running down his forehead, paleness, and the crushed bones of his now ebony wings.

"My angel...what has happened," the mercenary said, his voice barely a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeping A Secret**

The boy's eyes fluttered open, softly gently, like the feathers that adorned his ruined wings. "Ike..." he called weakly, forcing out each letter of his friend's short name.

The king leaned over his Angel. "My Angel, shhhh... Baby, you're going to be okay. Soren's going to make it better," he assured as the crimson eyed adviser made his way over to the table. With a few short chants, he healed most of the boy's damage, but not all.

"Ike!" he repeated, more desperately this time, reaching a frail hand up to stroke the bluenette's face.

"Don't reach, my angel. Save your strength, and heal faster," Ike advised the youth. The King put his big hand against the boy's cheek and rubbed with his thumb back and forth. "I'll be here; I'm not leaving. You rest, and let Soren and Rhys take care of you."

Ike left his hand touching the youth's cheek to give the cherub some comfort in the foreign place. He continued to stare at the angel's face, recollecting all the sweet memories they once shared.

"Lock down the holding area, make sure no one gets in," Ike demanded, and then returned his attention to the delicate boy before him.

"The Queen will ask questions," Soren advised, even though he knew the King wasn't listening. Instead, he focused on closing off the holding room and securing the west wing of the castle for the transport of an injured guest. It was his reasoning that Ike wouldn't allow the Angel to stay in the dark healing room for long.

"I've done all I can," Rhys informed the spell caster, who nodded curtly.

"Then you have fulfilled your purpose. You are excused."

The priest nodded and left the room. Soren continued to make preparations while the Fallen Angel stared happily into his admirer's eyes. "I missed you," he whispered, leaning into the larger man's hand.

"I missed you more than you can imagine," Ike said, petting Pit's hair back from his face. "Not a day has gone by, where I haven't thought of you, my little Angel...not a single minute." He placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. "Soren's going to transport you out of the holding area, and he will take good care of you from there, I promise."

The boy did his best to lean his head up, despite Ike's soft protesting. "Hi, Soren," he greeted weakly, but sweetly.

The spell caster placed himself in direct view of the black winged angel. "Good to see you again, Pit. Do try to relax before Ike has a nervous break down."

The boy nodded and allowed the bluenette to ease him down onto the pillow. Within minutes, the tactician had organized a group of highly trusted servants to transport Pit from the holding room to the guest room that he had hand selected for the cherub. During the transport, Ike stayed at his side, and made sure that his wings remained hidden from view.

The room was small, yet spacious for the small angel. Soren had no doubt the boy would find it comforting. One window was placed on the west wall, and the bed's headboard rested up against the north wall. Pit would find it no trouble to fit Ike in the bed as well, if need be. A chest and small desk stood unused in one corner, and another door on the east wall led to a private washroom.

The servants along with Ike, placed the angel carefully onto the bed. The King immediately dismissed the servants, paying each a good share to keep quiet. The mercenary had a hard time trusting anyone other than Soren.

"There you are my angel," the bluenette said softly, getting the boy into clean clothes, and brushing his hair back. You are good hands now: my hands...nothing will hurt you now, my sweet cherub." He planted a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, and took his hand.

The boy gently tugged his friend down to the bed, and rested his head on the larger man's chest. "Stay with me?" he pleaded into the many folds of the King's royal attire.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving you," Ike whispered into the boy's brunette locks. Wrapping an arm around the Angel's small waist, he found comfort and ease from his everyday life.

Pit was everything the King had wanted. It was a tragedy when the youth was called back to his homeland to fight in a war. Ike remembered the day it happened. He had been on the training field waiting for the Angel to join him, so they could spar. His heart fluttered when he saw the boy bounding down the steps toward him. His face had been very serious, and concentrated, unusual from his normal grin, and child-like face...

***

(End Chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

**Keeping A Secret**

***

The closer Pit got, the more the brave face diminished. The cherub was never able to hide his feelings from the mercenary. Once he was within ten feet of the mercenary, he had jumped into his arms and cried.

"Pit?!" Ike asked, alarmed by the boy's sadness.

"Ike!... I-I... I'm leaving."

"What?!" the mercenary cried out, hugging the brunette closer. "No! It can't be! What's wrong, My Angel? Did I-"

"NO!" The cherub yelled abruptly, looking into the depths of his lover's eyes. "You did nothing wrong, Ikus... It' my home... Demons are attacking again, and my army needs its captain."

"Will you be coming back?" the blunette questioned with seriousness, holding the boy in his arms.

Pit hung his head, and the bluenette's chest tightened. "... I don't know... It all depends on whether or not I survive... but if I do, I promise that I will find a way back to you, okay?" he kissed the older man's lips.

The mercenary nodded gravely. "What will I do, if you don't?...I mean, I love you Pit, nothing will ever change that. It pains me to think of your death." The blunette's eyes began to fill tears. "Why now? You? Everything is going good...." Ike hugged the boy closer, encompassing the youth in a protective shell. "Please promise to return to me, my Angel. For us..."

Pit's lips were pressed fervently into the mercenary's warmer ones.

The two stood embracing one another, thoughts of turmoil, fear, and love clouding their minds.

***

Ike was ashamed now to think that he couldn't wait for his lover's return. He had lost hope in the boy, and although he had gone through a terrible depression at the time, he had managed to move past it, and marry the Queen of Crimea.

Pit snuggled deeper into the king's embrace, fitting perfectly into the crook of the bluenette's arms, almost as if they had been made for each other.

Ike smiled, his mood greatly brightened by the Angel's return. He then looked over to his most trusted adviser. "Thank you, Soren. I am truly grateful to you… for everything you've done for me over the years."

Soren blushed slightly. "You happiness is my goal, Sir. I'm sorry to say you've looked like an overused mule, shitty, and depressed… and you've been a pain in the ass at times."

The king rolled with laughter, but hushed himself quickly not to disturb Pit. "We'll I value your honesty. I know I wasn't fun to be around, I was miserable." Ike looked up to meet his adviser's crimson eyes. "Can I ask one more favor of you, my friend? To hold the identity, presence, and all meetings with him of Pit in secret? I will play my part accordingly, not proudly or with ease, but I will, to keep my angel safe. Things will not change; Elencia must _NOT_ know."

"I expected and planned for as much. Pit will stay here until he is recovered, and then I will move him myself at night to a new room. I will give you the new location after I have moved him... Nothing will befall him so long as I'm around," he assured and patted the king on the shoulder to further reassure him.

"It's... good to see you smiling again... Ike."

"Thanks," Ike replied, grinning. "I trust you, and I know Pit will be in very good hands. Let me know right away."

A knock came at the door.

"Will you get that?" the blunette asked of Soren.

The adviser nodded and got up, opening the door a sliver.

A servant stood in the hall. "Queen Elencia is asking the King to join her for dinner," the servant girl said.

"I will alert the King," Soren said coldly, and shut the door. "Queen Elencia is summoning you," the adviser informed, put out.

Soren had never been fond of the Queen since the day they met her in the woods during the War. He knew the girl would only strain the company, and more than likely establish them as a target for Daein. Now the Queen was taking Ike away from who he truly was, and allowing him to diminish right before her eyes. Soren felt no sympathy for the women, and most likely never would.

"Argh," came the King's reply. "I was hoping to avoid her for one night."

"You're still the King remember, Ike? You have obligations, and she – unfortunately – is one of them."

"I know," the blunette said, tiredly. The king leaned down and kissed the angel on the forehead, and softly whispered reassurances to him.

"I will be back tonight, late. Once Elencia is asleep," the King said, untangling his hand from the Angel's. "I know you will take good care of him." With that Ike slipped through the door, and made his way down the hall to the dining area of the castle, much to his distaste.

Pit looked up to his remaining care-taker and smiled. "Thank you, Soren," he said, burrowing into his pillow, missing Ike already.

"It's not a problem, Pit. Having you here has brought some life back to Ike, so I'm happy to help you," the archsage replied.

The Angel smiled. "Will you... sit on the bed?... I get cold when I'm all alone," the boy whimpered.

Soren nodded and took the king's place on the bed, only to become the Dark Angel's new pillow. The youth hummed into his side.

(End Chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeping A Secret**

***

Ike was in a foul mood by the time he reached the dining hall, and it showed with his particularly heavy steps. The Queen was already seated at the table, but she stood to greet her husband.

"My Lord Ike," she said with a smile, opening her arms to embrace her spouse.

As soon as he was in sight of his wife, the King masked over his grimace with as fake smile. "Hello, my Queen," Ike said, hugging the emerald beauty. "Sorry to have been out of your presence for so long; I had very critical matters to attend to."

"I understand. You're quite a busy man," the Queen said taking her seat across the large table from her husband.

"Indeed," the King replied.

An awkward silence enveloped the large room, as the pair sat eating. It hadn't always been this way, just lately. Ike found it harder each day to pretend their marriage was more glorious than it actually was. Inside, his mind and heart sat in turmoil from the life he was living while Elencia went about her day in perfect rhythm.

The ex-mercenary finished his meal, having only spoken when Elencia asked him a question, to which he responded with curt replies and a bitter undertone. The Queen wrote it off as her husband was having a stressful day. Without much else to say, the King left his place at the wood table and proceeded to walk to his shared chamber in need of a hot shower.

As soon as he felt clean, he exited the washroom only to find his wife waiting for him in bed. By the way she held the blue, silken sheets to her breast, it was obvious that she didn't have on much beneath them. She smiled modestly at her husband.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked as a blush crept into her cheeks.

_Ughh...I am so off right now._ The King made his way to the bed where his wife waiting ever so anxiously. "Actually, I am quite tired. I hope you will forgive me," he said, giving Elencia a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh," the Queen responded, her features fallen in disappointment. "Okay then. I love you, Ike. Goodnight." Elencia pulled the covers around her naked chest and torso, and laid down, her heart in sadened and her body neglected.

Ike on the other hand, stayed awake for some time, until he was positive the Queen was asleep. He knew he had upset her terribly. It was going on two months since they were last together, and her futile attempts at trying made Ike even less aroused. The only thing on his mind was the beautiful angel hidden in his castle.

***

"Soren?" Pit whispered into the spell caster's chest, earning a soft "hm" in reply. "Has Ike been this sad since I left?"

The Branded stroked back the Angel's hair. "He hasn't been himself since you left him. Every now and again I see faint twinges of happiness, mostly when one of his kids does something that reminds him of you. Mostly, he was miserable."

The boy nodded and tightened his grip around the advisor's waist, missing his lover's broad, muscular chest. "I'm sorry he was so sad... Why didn't he love you when I left?"

The spell caster sighed heavily, "Because no man could ever take your place in his heart. There's just too big of a hole to fill. He thought that a woman could do the job, but I think that it made things worse for him."

Pit looked up, soft endless blue eyes clashing with fiery crimson. "Thank you for staying close, and reminding him that he's loved... I'm so sorry that I hurt him when I left."

Soren tightened his grip on the boy. "The important thing is that you came back," he murmured and kissed the Fallen's chocolate locks.

***

Ike let about thirty minutes go by before he put got up from his and Elincia's bed. He quickly put on his royal robes and opened the door to their chamber. Taking one last look at the sleeping Queen, he slipped out. No desire or commitment held the him back.

While Pit cuddled against Soren's chest, almost asleep, there came a soft knock on the door.

"Hm?" the Angel asked, slightly roused by the sound.

Soren knew his commander's harsh knock, even when the large man was trying to be silent. "Come in, Ike," he called softly. The door then opened, revealing the regal bluenette.

He smiled at the scene before him. "Thank you, Soren. I've got it from here," he said, swapping places with the spell caster.

"Never a problem," the dark haired youth replied. "I'll return to wake you in the morning." He turned to go, but paused when he realized that Pit was holding his hand.

"Thank you for staying with me," the Angel whispered, tired and weak from his experience earlier that morning.

Soren smiled. "Of course, Pit. Ike's here now, and he'll take care of you."

"Yes baby, I'm here now and I will take care of you, now and forever," Ike said, placing a kiss on the angel's forehead. "

Soren closed the door behind him and headed off to his own quarters.

Pit hummed and rested his head against Ike's muscular chest. "I've missed you for so long..."

"I have missed you too. Every day, my thoughts have held nothing but your sweet face. I have longed for the day I would see you again, and I was convinced that I never would."

The Angel smiled broadly against the king's chest. "Ikus?" he asked softly.

It sent chills through the larger man's body to hear his pet name once again. "Yes, baby?'

"What happened to you once I had to go?... You're a king now," he observed innocently.

"I-um-I..was heartbroken," Ike admitted. "I was in shock as you flew away. I couldn't believe what was happening, and that there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

The Angel stroked the man's arm and looked up into his eyes. There was so much heartbreak in them that the Fallen had to turn away. "Soren told me that you were able to go on without me... but you and him never loved?"

"You're right. I was able to go on. But what you don't know is that I grieved and moped for months. You were all I could think about. I never wanted to wake up, get dressed, eat, fight...nothing. I was just this _huge_ paperweight," Ike continued. "Soren has been there for me through it all. He ended up coming to the mansion to try and help me. I actually got quite the reality check. He has never been the one to watch me drown in my own sorrow. He used wind to knock me around and get me moving, then aggravate me until I would fight him. He threatened to shove food down my throat if I didn't eat. He cared about me.

"But despite everything, I couldn't love him that way; not after you..."

Pit smiled and hugged the mercenary close.

The King continued "Elincia eventually came to visit at the Stadium; something I never expected. I was functioning somewhat normally by then. We got to talking, and things started happening. She asked me to come to the castle; I did, and our relationship took off from there. She was nice and I had nothing to lose at the time. I had already decided that I was never going to see you again, so I made myself believe I could go on. But...I was so unhappy and miserable. You have always been on my mind ,whether I wanted to admit it to myself or not. You changed my life."

Ike sat up. "Just in the couple years I had known you...my heart, my life felt full. I had never loved and wanted to be with someone so much."

Pit stroked the man's face and kissed him so softly and lightly on the lips, but the simple contact was enough to ignite his body in pleasure. "I never want to see you sad again. Now that I'm here, I promise to make you happy every day for the rest of your life."

The bluenette smiled. "You already have, baby."

(End Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

**Keeping A Secret**

A sharp knock on the door was Ike's wake-up call the following morning, although he would have sold all of Crimea to stay in bed with his sweet Angel.

Ike stirred and sat up. Looking down at his Angel, he smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come in."

Soren entered the room briskly, with the air of one with much to do. He set down a pile of clean clothes for Ike. "Here is your attire for the morning. The Queen wondered where you had gone off to, but I assured her that you had woken earlier than usual to get breakfast. She will expect to meet with you in the dining hall for breakfast, so I advise against eating with Pit this morning.

"But before you complain, I pushed around some of your schedule to make room for a private lunch with Pit in the western dining hall. You'll have two hours to spend with him before your council meeting," the tactician informed.

Pit blinked. "Ikus, you have so much to do; I had no idea," he whispered, his tone almost guilty, but then he paused and looked at Soren. "Will I be alone today?"

"No. Of course not," Ike said, hugging the cherub close. "Soren will be with you, right?" He looked up at his friend.

Soren nodded. "When I am not called off to work, I will right by your side, Pit."

The Fallen smiled. "Thank you both so much. I don't know where I would be without either of you here."

Ike kissed the brunette on his forehead.

"Ike," Elincia called softly once she spotted her husband.

The king looked up, mildly surprised, but he paused and waited for his expecting wife to catch up. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

The Queen looked down. "Um, I was going to ask you the same thing... You weren't in bed this morning."

"Mm," he replied curtly as he continued towards his destination. "Soren woke me early. He's pretty quiet, so I doubt that you noticed."

Elincia bit her lip as she thought about how cold the sheets had been on the commander's side of the bed.

The spouses made their way to the dining hall for breakfast. Once again their meal was silent.

"So, Soren woke you early?" the Queen asked. "Last time I checked, you were King and could sleep as late as you wanted."

"True. But he thought it was in my best interest to get a head start on the day," Ike replied.

"So now he dictates you life?" the emeralde asked sarcastically.

Ike set his fork down and looked to his wife. "I know you don't like him, Elincia, but he does NOT control me. He is my best friend and my well being is his top priority!"

The Queen looked down, tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes. "It's just- you've been spending a lot more time with him than you with me. And this isn't just recent, Ike."

"I don't think I need to explain myself to you," Ike said. "You know I love you, my work has just been heavy lately, and Soren is my best man."

The queen nodded, accepting her husband's answer. "I understand."

The King nodded pleased that Elincia had quit antagonizing him and got up from the table.

"Thank you for joining me this morning. It was lovely to spend some time together," the emeralde said, standing as well.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. I will see you later," the bluenette responded.

"OH, and Ike? Will you promise to be there tomorrow morning when I wake? I miss you..." the Queen stated softly.

Ike looked down at the floor. He knew appearances were necessary for the Queen to keep her suspicions low...at least she wasn't asking him to bed her...for now. "Of course I will be there."

A smile spread warmly across her pink lips as she exited the hall.

Ike sighed and hurried as quickly as possible to his angel's room before he was needed elsewhere.

(End Chatper 6)


	7. Chapter 7

**Keeping A Secret**

***

Soren sat with Pit as the Angel came to, stretching his body, only to hiss in pain as the events from the day before came back to him. "Ow," he whimpered, looking down at his body.

"If you want, I can try to heal you," the sage offered, but the brunette shook his head.

"I don't want you to use your energy up on me. I'll be fine, really."

"That may be so. Here's your breakfast; take your time. I'll run you a bath. I have to use a fire spell to heat the water, but once it's boiling hot, it takes a while to cool off to a suitable temperature," the adviser informed, handing the Angel a silver tray of food before disappearing into the washroom.

"Thank you, Soren."

"Don't thank me; I get paid to do this."

The Fallen giggled as he ate his eggs.

There came a harsh knock on the door.

Pit looked up surprised. "Someone is here, Soren!"

"Is it Ike?" the adviser asked from the bathroom.

"I hope so!" the fallen chirped, his spirits already lifted.

Soren emerged from the room, and walked over to door. Another harsh knock sounded again. "It's Ike," he concluded opening the door.

The King entered the small room quickly.

"Ikus!" Pit yelled.

Ike turned to his lover and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Ike," Soren stated.

"I came for only a few minutes. I'm finding it impossible to stay away from him so long," the bluenette said softly, and then walked over to the bedside where Pit was eating his eggs. "Hi, baby! Are you enjoying your breakfast?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," the boy replied.

"Good," Ike said and gave the angel a kiss on the cheek.

"How did things go with, Elincia?" Soren asked sitting down at the desk.

The King sighed. "She wanted to inform me of how I am spending too much time with you, and not enough with her."

The adviser nodded, and what did you say?" he inquired.

"A gave her a bunch of bullshit excuses," Ike said.

"Good man," the adviser approved with a nod. "I'm preparing a bath for Pit, after which I'll change his wrappings and get him back to bed."

"I'll take care of the bath," the King informed, stroking back the Fallen's hair.

Soren knew better than to argue, so he said, "I will inform the Queen that you are busy. Try not to get too wet."

After the spell caster took his leave, Pit glanced up at his lover gratefully. "Thank you, Ikus. There isn't much I can do by myself right now."

"I know. It's okay. I am here for you every step of the way," the bluenette said, picking Pit up very carefully. Ike carried the Fallen to the bathroom where he proceeded to undress him.

"You look as beautiful as ever," the King complimented.

"Thank you," the youth replied, blushing. Although he had stripped for Ike in the past, he had never taken his undergarments off in the larger man's presence before. His blush intensified as he was lowered into the warm water. "This feels good."

It took the king a moment to reply, as he was distracted by the numerous bruises that adorned the Angel's back.

"Baby...? Ike asked, concern clearly in his voice. He lightly touched the Angel's back. "Where did all these bruises come from?"

Pit turned his head slowly, the motion causing him a great deal of pain. "Probably from when I fell... It hurts a little to move."

"Okay, okay. Just relax," the King urged as he eased the youth into the water. The Angel giggled, doing his best to raise his wings and not get the feathers wet. Once seated, the bluenette took a wash cloth and lathered it. "I'll get you cleaned up, baby."

The Fallen smiled and closed his eyes. He would never have guessed that Ike was a fierce warrior, judging only by his gentle touches with the cloth. _He's so good to me. I'm so glad to be back with him._

"Is the water warm enough for you?" the bluenette asked.

"Mm-hm. I wish you could get in with me," the angel said, looking up at the King with big eyes.

"I know, I know. Me too. But I have meetings today, and I'm afraid once I got in, I may not want to get out," the King replied. "But believe me, If I had the time, there would be no hesitation." Ike stroked the youth's hair back and kissed his forehead lightly. He then took the cloth and finished washing the Angel. Pit was still the boy he knew, but in time his features and other parts of him had matured.

"You're all done, clean as can be," Ike announced. "Are you ready to get out?"

"Hmmm... Five more minutes," the youth pouted, lying back against the rim of the tub, playing with the washrag.

"Well, I'd let you, but then I'd have to go and Soren would be the one to dry you off."

That was all the encouragement Pit needed to reach out for his lover and be lifted out of the tub. Ike dried him on the tub's rim, weary of all his injuries. "... You're so beautiful," he marveled, draping a warm towel over the boy's shoulders so he wouldn't be cold. The Angel held on to it like a blanket.

"Thank you, Ikus," the brunette cooed in reply.

(End Chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

**Keeping A Secret**

***

"Soren!" Elincia called, moving as fast as her royal attire would allow to catch up with the sage.

With a heavy sigh of annoyance, the spell caster halted and turned to meet the emeralde. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Have you seen Ike? I can't seem to locate him anywhere! On top of that, the entire west wing is closed down under his orders! I'm forbidden to enter a wing of my own castle?!"

"Calm down. The wing is closed for renovations. As for Ike, he is meditating; I'm sure you'll trouble me to find him," the tactician replied, his tone flat and annoyed. He spoke to the Queen as if she were a child.

"You're his adviser, aren't you!?" she shot back. "I expect you to get him. His meetings start in three minutes. And as for you, I don't appreciate the tone in which you spoke to me! I am the Queen, and in this castle, there is a high respect towards its leaders, regardless of your status!"

Soren's expression remained indifferent through the Queen's rant. Elincia's words never seemed to effect the sage, and it bothered her to no end. "If you will keep your tone down to a civil level, I will gladly locate the King."

Elincia looked as if she wished to explode on the black-haired male. "I don't care if you are Ike's most trusted and favorite adviser, I demand the rightful dignity and respect from you. If I had any say, you would not be an adviser at the castle. I would have you dismissed at once."

Again, Soren looked unchanged.

The pair saw Ike emerge from around the corner, walking their way. He reached them in no time, with his large steps. "Is everything okay?" he asked looking between the two.

Soren nodded to his close friend and said, "Your wife was just filling me in on my fate in the event that I--"

"_Your_ adviser is making a mockery of--"

"Elincia, I'm talking. Don't interrupt me again," the sage commanded softly, never once raising his voice. He turned back to the king. "I was just informed that if Elincia had her say in my future, I would not have a place in this castle."

The King looked at Elincia, his eyes bearing down upon her. "Is this true?"

"Well...." the Queen shifted her feet. "Your most trusted adviser has not shown me any respect what so ever since he arrived here. His tone and words are most unkind, and he talks to me as if I were a child, Ike! Is there any way you would tolerate this?! I just let him know that if it were me, I would never keep such a person who exhibited this behavior."

Ike was quiet for a moment before he turned to Soren. "Thank you for informing me. There is much work to be done as you know, I wish for you to attend to it."

"As you wish, King Ike," the adviser said with a small bow and walked away from the royal pair to attend to Pit.

"And, Elincia... What I don't get is that you praised Soren for his bluntness back in the war, but now you'd throw him out for it? In all these years, he hasn't changed, so why is it a problem now?" the King asked, his tone hard.

"I-I don't know Ike," she said. "Maybe I'm just not feeling well today… It's just he's shown no ounce of respect. He hardly even acknowledges me. It's as if I'm the weed in his garden."

"He's never cared about anyone else but his close friends..." Ike started.

"You're his _only_ friend, Ike," Elincia interjected.

Ike sighed. "He treats you no different than anyone else, and I'd like it if you would stop using everything he does to criticize him."

"Are you serious?" the Queen asked. "Ike, you are asking me to let it go as if it isn't important. Don't you care how people treat me!? I am your wife!" she yelled.

"I know that. But I am asking you very kindly to stop attacking my friend. I will have a talk with him, but there is nothing I can forcefully do to change who he is," Ike explained.

"Just do something, or you and I will have a problem," she concluded harshly pushing her way past the King. "Good day to you."

The bluenette dismissed his wife's behavior, chalking it all up to hormones. He went through it with the two daughters before; Elincia was always less tolerant of Soren when she was pregnant. Ike had no intentions of changing his adviser's behavior; he merely planned to warn him to stay out of the Queen's way in the future.

With a heavy sigh, the former mercenary attended to his meeting.

(End Chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

**Keeping A Secret**

***

"Everything alright, Your Majesty?"

The unfamiliar voice stirred the King from his thoughts. He looked up to the face of Geoffrey, Elincia's childhood friend. "Fine, why do you ask?"

"I noticed that you seemed.... distant during the meeting. Is something concerning you?"

"I'm fine. It's just Elincia. Soren and her got into it again is all...hormones seem to be on the rise again. Watch out," he replied, laughing a little.

"Was the Queen distressed?" Geoffrey asked, concerned as he glared at Ike for accusing Elincia as the cause of the fight she had with the King's adviser.

"She's unhappy at the moment, but nothing I can't fix," Ike concluded.

Geoffrey, who had never seen eye to eye with Ike in much the same way that Soren resented Elincia, quickly retorted, "The quickest solution would be to throw that sage into a dungeon, where he belongs."

Ike's face hardened and he turned to glare at the knight. "Excuse me?!" he asked. "I should have you thrown into the dungeon for discrimination!" the King defended. "How dare you suggest such a thing?! Soren has done no so such thing to deserve that, nor will he ever!"

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty. Please forgive my offense," Geoffrey replied, humbled by the backlash of his actions. The lead knight hastily left the King's presence after a deep bow.

Ike glared after him, figuring that Elincia needed to have a word with her royal guard.

***

The King's first half of meetings were done for the day and lunch was approaching. He was elated that Soren had secured the entire west wing for a lunch date with Pit. He gathered himself and strode down the long hallway to where the Fallen was rooming.

Inside the room Pit heard a harsh knock.

"Ikus!" he called cheerfully enough. The King found the young Angel propped up in his bed with all of his wounds properly dressed. The youth had a beaming smile and bright eyes. "I'm so glad you could come eat with me."

"Of course, Sweet Angel. I've wanted to escape to you all day," the bluenette replied, carefully sitting on the bed, smiling.

"Soren told me that you were going to have lunch with someone very important today, and that you were not to be disturbed," Pit replied, hugging the larger man close.

"Well, he was certainly right."

The Fallen giggled and kissed the bluenette on the lips. "You're _very_ important to me, Ikus!"

Ike smiled. "Thank you, sweet one. I have a surprise for you, but it involves you closing your eyes for a couple minutes. Will you be okay?"

"Oh yes! You know how much I love surprises!" the brunette cheered, energetically covering his eyes with his hands, awaiting what the Hero had in store for him. "I promise not to peek."

"Okay. I'm holding you to your promise," Ike said. "Soren, make sure he doesn't peek."

"As you wish," the adviser said.

Ike began to unfold a small table for two. He covered it with a dazzling white cloth. Silverware and plates were laid out, with a vase full of roses in the middle.

Pit also began to smell the aromas of a freshly cooked meal, which was placed on each man's plate.

Finally the setting was complete, and Ike could enjoy a special meal with his angel.

"Okay baby, you can open your eyes," Ike commanded.

"Oh! Ikus! Thank you! But... what about your lunch?"

The King laughed. "Angel, you are my date. And we are not to be bothered, as Soren will make sure of."

"Of course," the spell caster replied from his place near the door.

Pit nodded. "Thank you. Both of you... I'd be so lost without you, Ikus. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Ike replied, helping the angel into his seat at the table. "We have light chicken pasta, with fruit on the side. I hope it is something you like."

"Mmm! I love it!" the Angel replied, his wings fluttering in delight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Keeping A Secret**

***

Days passed in the Crimean castle. Elincia was slightly disturbed at the ever decreasing amount of time she had with her husband, but she could never seem to understand why he was always gone.

"You don't think he's having an affair?" she asked Lucia, her childhood friend.

The bluenette girl was just as protective of the Queen as her brother, Geoffrey. "Who would have the gall to sleep with him? All of Tellius knows he's yours."

"Who would have the gall indeed," the emeralde muttered, sipping her tea.

Lucia choked. "You don't think it's the sage, do you?!"

"I don't know what to think at this point, Lucia, but I won't rule it out... Soren seems the type to stab me in the back."

"Still... Do you have any proof?" the swordmaster asked.

"Only an empty bed."

"... Maybe he's just giving you space since you have a little one on the way. Men have stupid ways of dealing with women's issues. Talk to him, and let him know that you want him to be with you. Ike seems reasonable enough," Lucia offered, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Well, you would defend him. He did save your life," the Queen retorted, not willing to blame her marital problems on her hormones.

"That has nothing to do with this. Go talk to your husband, Elincia."

The emeralde let out a long, drawn sigh. "I will, but I can't guarantee he'll listen." The Queen stood and walked out of her private parlor to find her husband, but instead she found Soren walking down the hall; the one person she wished to avoid forever, but the only one who kept tabs on the King.

"Soren!" Elincia called motioning him over.

With a heavy sigh, the sage walked over to the Queen. "What is it, Queen Elincia?" he asked with the air of someone with a thousand better things he could be doing.

"I wish to speak with my husband. Have you seen him?" she asked, trying to ignore his rude behavior.

"I have."

She waited for him to elaborate, but soon found that he wouldn't without prodding.

"... And where was it that you saw him?" the emeralde asked impatiently.

"Your highness, _if_ Ike wishes to meet with you, he will meet with you. He is a very busy man. He's having an important meeting at the moment. However, if you insist on bothering him, he'll be available in his quarters later. Good day."

Elicia's face scrunched, and she had to restrain herself from exploding.

Soren glanced at her from the tops of his eyes. "With you scrunching like that, I can already see the wrinkles forming."

He smirked unnoticeably and walked down the hall to the library, his robes billowing behind him.

***

Lucia stayed by the Queen's side, listening to her enraged rant about her encounter with Ike's adviser.

"Lucia, I have _never_ met a more frustrating, rude, and cold human being," Elincia ranted. She paused and laughed, though there was no humor in it. "Wait! He's not even human! In all the time I've spent with him, he _never_ ages, _not_ once! He _still_ looks like the dark child I met during my time with the mercenaries. And _he_ has the utter nerve to tell me _I_ have wrinkles!" She yelled.

"So, I take it Ike's pet upset you?" Lucia offered, hoping to lighten the mood.

The Queen whipped around. "Well? What do you think!? Not only did he put me in my place as Ike's wife, he insulted me!"she floored. "He makes sure to make me feel as small and unimportant as I can to Ike. I can't take this...I can't let _him _get in the way of me and my husband."

Elincia sank into one of her plush chairs and balled.

"Elincia, there is little to be gained from crying in the chair... If you want to, assert yourself. _You're _the Queen of Crimea, not Soren. If you want to go visit your husband, do just that. He's always in the West Wing anyways. The one that he blocked off."

Elincia nodded and wiped at her eyes. "He's been spending a lot of time up there, for what reason is beyond me. You're right though, I _do _have the authority and I'm not going to let that depressing shadow tell me otherwise. I am the Queen of Crimea."

Lucia smiled. "Go get your man."

Feeling empowered, the emeralde stormed out of her quarters to rush the west wing. She planned to take it by storm, but as she drew closer, doubts raced through her mind.

_What if this is all for nothing? What if Ike is only avoiding me in the hopes of giving me some space for my own comfort? I have no reason to believe he is seeing someone else. He loves me. Perhaps I'm just overreacting_, she reasoned. On that note, she returned to her bedroom for a nap.

(End Chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

**Keeping A Secret**

***

"Ikus!" the little Fallen greeted energetically, hopping out of his bed to stretch his newly mended legs.

"Hey! Look at you!" Ike noticed, astonished. "You look so great, my little dove." He wrapped the angel in his arms lifting him off his feet. He pressed his lips to the Fallen's eagerly. "I've missed you so much today."

"And I missed you! I feel so much better! Soren has taken good care of me! I can walk again!" the youth cheered while fluttering his ebony wings. "Can... you stay with me?"

"I wouldn't dream of anything else. You have my full, undivided attention," the King replied, softy taking the youth and setting him down on the bed. He curled next to him and began stroking the Angel's face and lightly running his fingers through the feathers of Pit's ebony wings.

The Angel smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much," the youth whispered, stroking Ike's face.

The King smiled, and held the youth tighter. "I wish I could be here every minute of every hour. To hold you in my arms, and tell you I love you over and over and o-"

Pit silenced him with a kiss, and pushed his body to fit with Ike's. "I know you do, Ikus, but you are King, and you have all these important duties."

The bluenette laughed. "I don't give a damn about them compared to you."

Pit smiled. "Let's just enjoy the time we do have together."

"I do; I treasure every moment," the King said softly and kissed the Fallen back.

Feeling energized, and unrestrained for the first time in his life,

_Maybe because I'm Fallen?_

the Angel flattened himself against the larger man, kissing him with a passion he didn't even know he possessed, wishing only to be closer. But closer wasn't enough; Pit wanted more. The youth whined in frustration: kissing just wasn't enough anymore.

Ike smiled at the new energy and vigor the angel was giving off. He took the hint for what it was – as he was also craving to be closer – and pulled off his kingly attire exposing his now erect penis.

"I want you...I've always wanted you," Ike whispered stroking back Pit's brunette locks.

Pit eyed the organ with curiosity and lust. "I want you too, Ikus... I want you so bad, it hurts," the Fallen pleaded.

Ike again captured the youth's lips. "Well, I won't let you suffer."

The Angel giggled and stroked Ike's member.

"Pit...you're making it harder to take off your clothes," the king said, removing the brunette's toga. "Not to mention it tickles."

Pit laughed harder and playfully apologized.

The bluenette removed the last of the Fallen's clothing, and stared at him in awe. "I've never seen you this bare before, my sweet Angel. You are simply amazing."

The brunette blushed. "I've... always wanted to be this way for you." He looked down at his own erection. "And I've always wanted to share mortal love with you... They say that it's so good, it makes you want to scream." He lifted his deep blue eyes to meet Ike's. "I want to scream your name, Ikus. I want you to make me feel good."

Ike smiled. "I'd love to, my Angel." He gently guided Pit down onto his back and grabbed the lubricant that Soren was kind enough to grace him with. Pouring a small dot onto his palm he coated two fingers. "This doesn't hurt, baby; all you're going to feel now is a little pressure, but then good feelings. I promise." He gently and carefully entered his fingers into the youth's backside for proper stretching.

Pit hummed softly as he felt Ike's intrusion. The feeling wasn't unpleasant; in fact, it made the youth giggle. "It tickles when you touch me like that," he said with a smile, fanning out his black wings as he relaxed his body.

Ike chuckled at the Fallen's youthful demeanor. He continued with the Angel's preparation sliding in one more finger. Within another minute Pit was ready. "Hey, sweet angel.... Are you ready?"

The Fallen gave an enthusiastic nod. "I'm ready, Ikus... I want you so bad."

The mercenary couldn't resist the look in his Angel's eyes, so he gently pushed the head of his member into the celestial's perfect body. Pit gasped at the feeling, though not in a bad way. He was shocked as he realized the feelings in the lower half of his body were those of him and Ike becoming one.

"You okay baby?" Ike asked. "Can we continue?"

The brunette nodded, "Please, Ikus...." His voice was almost impatient.

Ike smiled and began gentle motions, which soon aroused moans from Pit, who was making, soft happy whimpers.

"Ike..." the Angel whined gripping the sheets.

"Pit baby," Ike called back, giving a quick kiss to the youth's lips.

The Fallen tipped his head back and concentrated on the spot of their union. The motions of their love made him smile and hum. His moans were far more melodic than anything a mortal could produce. His pleas for more were almost like a song. He was stunning and beautiful.

Ike had never wanted anyone more in his life.

***

So have you and Ike...?" Lucia prodded.

"No. Don't even talk about it," Elincia grumbled.

Lucia shook her head sympathetically. "How long has it been since you two last had sex?"

"We haven't since I conceived," the Queen answered.

Lucia looked at her nearly seven-months-pregnant friend. "How are you holding up?"

Elincia scoffed. "I'm fine! I don't know how Ike does it, though! Surely he's having wet dreams by now..."

The bluenette nodded. "He should have been having wet dreams only a couple weeks after you stopped. He's got to be backed up by now."

The emeralde looked away. "Am I not pretty enough? It's the baby isn't it?" She paced nervously.

"I wouldn't say that...there are plenty of men who find you beautiful even when you're with child. Take my brother for example."

Elincia smiled. "Geoffrey's very nice to me....he always says hello, and he's full of compliments."

"See, it's not you or the baby," Lucia said giving her best friend a hug. "Ike's just different."

Elincia half smiled. "I don't understand what's caused this, though; he used to be so....loving and-" she giggled. "Horny."

The swordswoman chuckled. "I can send Geoffrey to investigate."

"I don't want problems, Lucia. Maybe it's just best if I wait to see if Ike comes out of whatever it is that's holding him back."

Lucia shrugged. "It's your choice, but if you need anything, Geoffrey's here."

The Queen nodded. "Thank you."


End file.
